Beast Boy's new Girlfriend?
by babisheep91
Summary: [updated]Beast boy is still hung over the day when Terra became Slade's new apprentice
1. The Unexpected Meeting

hey guys i hoped you like bb because this story is going to be all about Beast Boy.So all of you BB fans here's a story all about him so after you read this story tell me how it is and tell me if i should conutinue or not ok so plz plz plz plz plz r&r plz!!!!!!!!!" "character speaks, ' 'character thoght.PLZ R&R PLZ R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R&R R&R R&R!!!!!!!!!!REMEMBER R&R.oh and for those who don't know what R&R is it means 'read and review' SO PLZ R&R PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Beast Boy you okay?"Robin asked

"Sure why wouldn't I be?"BB said sadly

"Well for one thing you haven't said any of your jokes to us in one week since the acident with Terra."Cyborg said

"No really I'm okay guys really."BB said unsucessful of convincing his friends that he was ok

"No you are not ok Beast Boy."Starfire said"I know how you much you have loved Terra even if she was sla-"

Robin made a gesture to Starfire saying to stop right there.

BB was very sad becuase of Terra's acident.He hasn't been pulling any pranks on anybody and he's been really quite since that day.I t scared everybody even the goth, Raven,was very concerned and worried that BB might not be able to be his usual self ever again.

"Hey you guys haven't found a cure have you?"BB said.Beast Boy has been saying this also since the acident.

"No Beast Boy we still haven't found a cure."Raven said annoyed that he keept asking all this week.

"Oh I tought by now you would have...."BB looked up at the view, without finishing his sentence

"Well I think I'll take a walk downtown see guys later."BB said as he walked out the door to go outside.

"You think he'll be all right?"Cyborg said

"I'm sure he'll be alright.I mean what can he do.He'll just have to wait until we find that cure."Robin said

Starfire looked extremely worried"Are you sure that our friend Beast Boy will be ok?"

"Course BB will be ok."

As BB friends were worried about him BB was thinking about Terra.

'I hope we find a cure quick so Terra can be alive again.'the shape-shifter thought

"Let go you freak, you mugger, you kidnapper!!!"

'huh?"BB turned around and found that a girl was getting kidnapped.

"I SAID LET ME G-hmmmhhmaghaghhmh"As the girl,about BB age, was taken away,she had black flowing hair and the weirdest eyes you would ever see.They were bright pinkish-redish, mostly redish but they were the only features that made her face stand out.

"Hold on."said BB as he changed into a wolf and went after the kidnapper and bit him in the arm.Blood was coming out,dripping all over the kidnapper's clothes.

You oooookkkkkk????!!!!!!"Beast Boy said amazed at what the girl had turned into.She turned into a.......vampire!!!The creature had very pale skin and she had glowing firece eyes instead of her pinkish-redish eyes they were totally red like the colors of a red rose petal.

The vampire was over the man sucking him dry until there was nothing left of the man but skin and bones.BB put on a disgust look on his face.After the girl was done having her feast for the day,she turned back into a human form and looked at Beast Boy with curiosity of why the boy had green skin.

"Why do you have green skin?!!"the girl asked

Beast Boy shook off his his disgusted look and said"Dude did you just suck the man dry or something???!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey you like the part where she suck the man dry.it's cool isn't it, well i'll give you a preview of what'll happen next

BB will ask her all kinds of question and ask her if she wants to be a titan.

If you want to hear it instead of me giving you a short not that much detailed summary of what happens next give me 15 reivews and i'll countinue. See you guys in chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I'm not that good at cliffy's yet so you guys won't get them very often so you off the hook this time but when I get the hang of it you'll be seeing cliffy's in all the stories I type next time!!!!!!!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHCOUGH COUGH COUGH anyways just to let you know.Bye see in the next chapterI HOPE!?!?!?!SO PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R R&R R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Pasts Pasts and more Pasts

Hey back with another cappie!!!!!!!!!!!!ok let's get to the story shall well!!!!!!!!!!1And i'd liked to thank ALL OF THE REVIEWERS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LETTING ME COUNTINUE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!i would annouce you but i'm too lazy, srry

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Dude did you just suck the guy dry!?!?!?!"Beast Boy said

"Well I have to live somehow right?"the girl said with her big pinkish-redish eyes of hers

"But that is disgusting!!"Beast said

"Oh great another person who think's I'm weird!!!Oh yeah well at least I'm not green." the girl said with her radient purple hair

'Wow she's pretty!!And I love her purple hair it reminds me of a plum.'BB chuckled at the thought that her hair reminded him of a plum

"What are you laughing at?"The child said as she stood above the dead man

"No I was just thinking about something."BB said as he laughed some more

"What is it my eyes or my hair that reminds you of a certin kind of fruit like oh I don't know a plum maybe?"She said in her cleverish voice

"Dude how did you know that your hair reminds me of a plum?"the animal-changer said

the girl giggled"I can read your mind, I am kind of person that has physic abilities."

"CCCooooollllllll, can you read my mind now."he said as he was thinking about a cat with purple fur and eyes just like hers

"Your thinking about a cat with purple fur like mine and eyes like mine"

"Wow, that is so cool!!!!"Beast Boy said

"So what's your name?"the girl said

"My name is Beast Boy, but everybody calls me BB for short."

"Cool my name is Cleopatra, but everybody calls me Cleo for short."Petra said

"Awesome name!!! Hey how did you do that, are you a vampire?"BB said while he was doing the best vampire expression on his face

"Yeah, and watch this!!"Cleo said

"You see these?"she said and pointed to her eye teeth

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They're just ordinary eye teeth right?"

"Yeah soo?"

"Well just watch."Beast Boy watched and the eye teeth began to grow

" Whoa, dude that is so cool!! How did you do that?"

"Well when I want them to grow,they just grow."

"So where are you stayin tonight?"

Cleo looked down at the thought of going somewhere."I don't really have a home I just go place to place because people will freak out about who I really am."

flashbackEpisode:Terra

"So where are you staying."Beast Boy said eagerly

"Oh, well I don't have a place to stay, I travel alot."

end flashback

"Oh really?"Beast Boy said as he got back from his flashback

"Yeah."Cleo said sadly and looked down for a while then looked at Beast Boy,"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I was just thinking about something."BB said, as there was a long silence between them

"You have a girlfriend?"

"I used to but now she's in a rocky stiuation."depressing BB said

"What happened to her."

"I really don't want to talk about it.."with another long silence

"So where are you staying tonight?"Cleo said breaking the silence

Beast Boy perked up at the question,"Oh I'm one of the Titans. I stay at the Titans Tower."

"Oh so your a Titan.I've heard alot about you guys.They say you fight crime and capture criminals."

"Yup that's us!!"Beast Boy said proudly, with a BIG smile on his face.

"Um Beast Boy is it ok that I stay at the Titans Tower........until I find a place to sleep of course!!!"Cleo said hopefully

"Sure.....actually you can stay with us.......of course when you want to leave"

"Really that would be so cool, like you."Cleo giggled

"You think I'm cool?"Beast Boy asked

"Yeah I bet your the coolest person out of the Titans."

"Well not really, I can make jokes but nobody thinks they're funny."

"Hey why did the chicken cross the road?"

"I don't know why?" Cleo asked

"Because he was too much of a chicken to cross it!!!"Beast Boy laughed until snot.......well I think you know the rest

"Ha, ha that is so funny.I don't know why they don't laugh at your jokes."Cleo laughed unbearably

"Yeah I know I'm the funniest but they think they're annoying.Do you think they're annoying Cleo?"

"No I think they're funny, hularious."srry if i spelled it wrong

"Hey come on we have to get to Titans Tower before they start a search party looking for me."

Beast Boy said as they took off to Titans Tower to Cleo's new home.When they got the Titans Tower, Cleo stared in awe looking at the T-shaped building.

"You live here?"

"Yeah isn't it a cool place to live!"

"Yeah it sure is."Cleo siad in awe of the enormous tower,

"Come on your not going to stare there and look at it, don't you want to come in?"

"Sure, let's go!"

Beast Boy went to the front door of the Tower and rang the door bell.It rang 'Teen Titans you have a visitor,Teen Titans you have a visitor!!"

"Cool door bell,that's probably custom made huh?"

"Yeah it gets cooler when you see the inside!"BB said exictedly

"I can't wait."

Cyborg answered the door bell,"Who is it?"

"Cyborg it's me."

"OK hold on."The door opened with a click of a button.

"Hey Beast Booyyyy.........."Cyborg began to say and then trailed off, when he saw Cleo with Beast Boy

"Who's that Beast Boy?"Cyborg said in a flirty way

"Shut up Cyborg it's my friend."

"Sure she is!"

"Whatever she's just here to stay and I'm going to ask Robin if she can be one of the Teen Titans!"Beast Boy said in a whisper

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't want her to know yet.I want it to be a suprise."

"Oh.......what's her name?"

"Cleopatra but it's Cleo for short."Petra said as she snuck up on Cyborg and BB

"Aaaaahhhhhhh Cleo what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean I'm going to live here right, and besides what are you guys whispering about anyways?"Cleo said suspiciously

"Nothing, we're not talking about anything were we Cy?"

"Nope not a thing."  
"Then why are you all the way here AND whispering AND if you weren't saying anything like you said then why would you be whispering hhhmmm?"

"What ever."they both said in unison

Beast Boy went to went to the kitchen"Hey Cleo do you want anything?"

"Huh....uh..sure do you have apple juice, and chicken."

"Yeah do you want some?"  
"Sure thanks BB."

"No problem."

"Hey Cyborg can I join you?I really love playing playstation but I haven't played in a while."

"Sure why not.Have you played 'Street Racer'?"

"Oh my god I love that game.I am the pro when it comes to handling that Jaguar x350."Cleo said eagerly

"Ok but I have to warn you that I am a pro game player!"the humanoid said with pride

One hour later.............

"Yes I beat you fair and square.Pro game player huh."Cleo said

"Yeah you beat fair and square"Cyborg said with a sigh, looking very sad

flashbackepisode:Terra

Terra and Cyborg were head to head on Street Racer

"Oh I'm going to beat your butt Terra!"he said confidently

"Not if I can help it!!!"Terra said aggersively

End flashback

"What's wrong Cyborg?"Cleo said worriedly

"Huh it's nothing."

"You guys are weird today first BB spaced out on me, and now you.Did something go on here?"

"No it's-"

"Hello glorious friend of Beast Boy!!!!!!"an alien jumped up on her to give her a death frightning welcome

"Jesus Cris, you scared the hell out of me!!!!!!!!!!!!"Cleo said scared out of her witts

"Oh I am sorry for my being of startling you."

"Yeah."

"So what is your name friend of Beast Boy?"

"My name's Cleopatra,but Cleo for short."

"Oh is that not a queen's name on Earth in Egypt?"

"Yeah."

"Hello Cleo.It is so very pleasent to meet you."

As Cleo introduced herself Raven came down to get a cup of tea and noticed Cleo with Starfire

Beast Boy came up to Raven

"So you want to introduce yourself or do I have to?"

"I think I'll do it myself."Raven said

When Raven approached Cleo Robin came in to see what the commotion was about and found the whole entire group with a girl.

"Hey what's going on here?"

Everybody stared at Robin when he spoke, it was complete silence when Cleo broke it.

"Hey aren't you Robin the leader of the Teen Titans?"

"Yeah who are you?"

"She's with me!"

Robin looked worried at this point

"What's wrong Rob?"Beast Boy said

"Nothing"Robin said

"Hi."Raven said plainly she said to Cleo as she past her by

Suddenly she had a glimpse of Cleo's past

flashback of Cleo's past

"No wait Cleo we can explain."two figures stood in fear of Cleo

"What's there to explain about!!"Cleo angry as ever"You can start by explaining to me what's going on here."

"Cleo you are a...a.....VAMPIRE!!"

"A what!?!?!"

"A vampire.We aren't really your parents dear.A mistress came to us in hospitalilty.Of course we saw that she was pregnent but we didn't know she was a vampire.Then the mistre-your mother gave birth to you but she killed a person, and we thought it was our duty to get rid of that creature.But when we decided to kill her she said it was a very sick man nearing death, and as her last words she said th-"

"NNNOOO!!!!!You killed my MOTHER!!!!!"Cleo said all confused and fustrated, the two figures came closer to comfort her

"NO!!Don't touch me!!!Don't ever touch me again!!!"Cleo went to her room and began to pack her things

"Nooo Cleo please don't do this.We can work things out"

"No I'm going to find my father!!"

"What...NNOOO you can't do that.Cleo please let us hel-"

Cleo flew in rage and anger,she couldn't control herself.She lunged at her fatherso callled fatherand at the neck she drank his blood,her motherso called motherstared in horrer in what Cleo was doing.She just stood there, and after Cleo was finished with her father, she came at her mother.Her mother screamed and tried to get out of the house, but Cleo caught her before she could do anything.She aimed her target at the heck where all the veins full of blood were, and dived in for her feast.Her mother was screamming and the scream just trailed off into silence.

end of flashback of Cleo's life

"Raven are you ok?"BB said

"Y-Yeah I-I'm fine."Raven said nervously taking another look at Cleo.Cleo looked right back as if she knew she looked in her past.

"UUmmm Beast Boy can I talk to you."Robin said

"Beast Boy can I talk to you for a second?"Robin said

"Sure.Hold on I'm going to talk to Robin for a sec, kay?"BB said

"Sure I'll be over here."Cleo responded and walked toward Starfire and Cyborg at the couch

BB and Robin took a walk to the hallways

"Robin are you ok because your starting to look kinda ......well worried."

"Beast Boy do you like that girl over there?"

"Yeah...but as a friend of course."

"Well you know Terra?"

"Yeah what about her.?"

"Well you wanted us to find a cure for her right?"

"Yeeaaahhh soooo..."

"Well we did."

"YOU DID!!!THAT IS SO AWESOME!!WHERE IS SHE?"

Beast Boy said it so loudly that everybody in the next room where Star,Cleo, and Cy were looking at the two of them.

"Opps!!Sorry!!"Beast Boy blushed.Starfire and Cyborg turned to what they were doing, but Cleo took a second and a third look at BB and then turned around to join them.

"Well I thought that would sorta crush your friend there, because it seems she likes you."

"Cleo??Noo we're just friends.Aren't we?"

"Well you and Terra were just friends and then you...well...you know."

"OOhh."

"Terra is in her room."

"OK I'll be there in a sec."

Beast Boy walked slowly to the common roomthe place where Cyborg plays his games.

"Beast Boy what's wrong you yelled so loudly and then-"

"Hey BB what's up?It's been a long time hasn't it."

There Terra was standing in front of the enterance smiling like crazy

"BB who's this?"Cleo said confused

"She's one-"BB began to speak but Terra cut him off

"I'm BB's girlfriend!!Who are you?"Terra said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it..............I know it's long and drags on and on but it'll get better i swear and as long as you guys keep reviewing than it'll probably get better every chap.Anyways I have to tell you guys something, if there are some people that are just reading it and waiting for the next cappie to come and they don't reivew it than that's not fair.if you guys really want to know what happens next than you should just review it's not that hard to review people.Anyways that's all i wanted to say.soooo plz plz plz plz review people....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	3. Terra's Jealous Rage

Well im back with a new chappie!!!!!Yeah yeahdoes THE DANCEOK enough with The Dance let's get started with the story shall we?Well we got off when Terra, told Cleo that she was BB's girlfriend right, ok that's where we left off.ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3

"She's your girlfriend huh?"Cleo said trying to hide the sad look that Beast Boy had lied to her.

"Wow your really pretty.Why the long face huh?"Terra asked

"Oh it's nothing."Cleo declared, but she was really upset that BB lied to her 'He could've just said that he had a gf, instead of lie for me to like him.Man why did I fall for him, but he was so funny and cute and looked like he didn't have anything to hide from anybody,unlike me with the worst past ever.'Cleo got angry at the thought of her past.Raven noticed her rage of her past.She could even think striaght with Cloe's past in her mind.

"Cleo you are not harmed?"Starfire asked worriedly

"No I-I'm ok."Cleo said calming down

"Are you sure?"Terra asked

"Yeah, I'm sure."Cleo responded

"Why did you come to the Titans?'Terra asked

"Oh Beast Boy talked me into it."

Terra's face was full of frightness, for Beast Boy that he has found another girl in his life.She faced BB and asked

"Did you tell her to become one of the Titans BB?"

"Well yeah I mean you should've seen the things she could do."BB excitedly to his friends"And then she......."BB just trailed off talking about the stuff Cleo could do.But Terra wasn't listening to Beast Boy talking she was looking at Cleo angrily.Cleo noticed and looked away,But Terra kept staring at her.Cleo felt very uncomfortable at the moment so she went to go to the bathroom.

"Um,guys I'm going to the bathroom.Do you know where it is?"

"Huh,oh yeah it's down the hall then take a right turn,then it's on your left."Robin said

"Thanks."Cleo ran to the bathroom

"Geezz that Terra is sorta scaring me out.''

"You think that's scary wait till the finale comes."a mysterious voice said

"Who's there?"Cleo spinned around quickly to see who it was,but nobody was there.She began to feel very nervous now

"You don't need to know who I am my dear,you just need to know where you belong."the voice continuded

"huh,w-what are you talking about.This IS where I belong...right?"Cleo now felt unsure of whether she belonged there or not.The voice felt her doubtfulness.

"But how do you know that you really belong here."the voice trailed off in the shadows

Cleo felt relieved but still a little skittish

"I know where I belong...right?"

For most of the day Cleo was thinking about that question all day.Her Starfire,Cyborg,and Robin didn't notice but Beast Boy did.

"Hey you ok, you've been a little startled all this afternoon?"

"Huh yeah I-I'm fine."

"OK but if you have a problem you can always talk you know!"Beast Boy blushed he had been concerned like Cleo was his girlfriend.

Cleo didn't seem to notice."Thanks BB you're really a good friend."And with that Cleo hugged BB.Terra walked in on their little scene together and was furious and crushed.She ran a the way to her room,BB and Cleo heard someone coming in but saw no one.

Robin now came in the living room and was a little shocked yet not suprised.He knew that BB liked Cleo but just didn't know it,Cleo liked BB but is afraid to show it.

"Hey you guys?"Robin said interupting their moment"Have you seen Terra?"

"No why?"BB said startled at the sight of Robin suddenly coming in

Robin saw they were both blushing like crazy.

"Nevermind I'll find her myself."and left the room.

"Um Robin,you won't tell anyone will you?"

"Of course I won't tell anyone BB.Why would I?"

"OK thanks Robin!"

Robin walked away to look for Terra.

"Terra,Terra are you here?"

Suddenly Robin heard crying in Terra's room."Terra are you here?"

"Go away Robin.Leave me alone."Robin could tell that she had something hidden from Robin

"What's the matter Terra are you ok?"

"I'm fine just leave me alone."

"Terra open this door now."Robin demanded,as he put in the acess key to the door.Robin opened the door to Terra's room and saw Terra in the midst of her on her bed,crying.

"Terra what's wrong,did something happen?"

"Yes something did happen.Beast Boy and Cleo hugged.I think that's something don't you think?"Terra said fustrated and angrily.

"Oh that's what your upset about?"

"Yeah what else would it be Beast Boy kissing an egg?!"Terra said sarcasticlly

"Maybe BB didn't mean to do it.Maybe Cleo hugged HIM."

"You think so?"

"Maybe if you ask him yeah."

"Thanks Rob.I'll be down in a sec."

"OK."

After Robin had left Terra's room.Terra had a devious look.

"Cleo likes BB? Well She's going to have to go through me first."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know it's short but it'll get intersting later on.see ya next time!!!!!!!


	4. The Meeting Down the Deep Dark Cave

hey im back with another chappie!!!!!!!!!!it was when terra was having one of those moments where you get a little too jealous becasue ur man has gone with another woman.ok on with the storysrry it took sooooooo long to post this story up,becase of school

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

"Cleo likes BB huh.Well she's going to have to get through me first."Terra looked even more jealous at the thought when Cleo had hugged her so called boyfriend.

"Terra are you comin down or not?"Robin yelled in the hallway

"Yeah be there in a second."Terra replied

Terra came downstairs,but as she came down stairs she had seen a glimpse of Slade right behind Beast Boy,but when Terra looked agian he wasn't there.

"Terra are you ok?'Beast Boy asked

"Huh uh y-yeah I-I'm fine."Terra said

"Hey let's all get pizza I'm on!"Beast boy excitedly said

"I'm starved too, let's go guys."Cleo said,as with that the team went out to get pizza.

Meanwhile at Slade's hideaway.......

"Terra is back and a new toy that I can add to my collection."Slade said with a sound of happiness

"Finally things are back in order,which means my plan will work even better with the help of my previous assistant,and a vampire."

When the sky was growing dark,the titans began to head home.

"Hey Cleo you comin home or what?"Beast Boy asked

"No you guys go ahead I have some things to do."Cleo said

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll be done before you can say 'Jakefrost'.Cya later!!"Cleo said as she leaped onto a building and started to dissappear from BB's sight.

"Come on BB let's go,she'll back when she's done."Robin said

"OK."

Cleo headed off into the darkness and into the forest and landed into a dark,deep cave.Cleo looked up to see two guys waiting for her.

"Did you bring it?"One of the guys said.He was scruffy looking with raggedy clothes hanging on his body.The second guy looked the same but with a golden tooth when he grinned toward Cleo.

"Yes,first you tell me where he is?"Cleo said.She looked very serious now,she hid something behind her back.

"No you give it to me now,then I'll tell you where he is."

"NO!!You tell me now OR I break this into a million pieces!!"Cleo said as she revealed a glass container filled with millions of red glowing balls.

"All right,all right.Your a fiesty bitch aren't ya!!!"The second guy said

"He's headed to Europe in Romania.Said he had some business to do there then he would come back to finish the job.Ya happy!!"

"Yes very."With that she smirked

"Now give us the moonioc juice!!"The first guy said hastilly

"Why the rush you think something might happen to the 'dangerous' liquid you need to survive do you?"Cleo looked very deadly at the moment,and purposely dropped the glass container.The two guys looked horrified at the fallen juice, that was now spreading throughout the ground in the dirt.

"Oops,was that my fault.Klumsy me I should've been more careful.Too bad that was the last of the moonioc juice in this state.Hmmmmm this is a problem indeed isn't it."Cleo remarked "I have an idea why don't you give me some food for me and i'll try to get some more if your still alive of course."

"We ain't got no food."The second man said as he huffed into anger.

"Oh I think you do!!!!"Cleo said as she turned into her vampire form and lunged at the two aimed and dug deep into their throats.The blood was gloriously red as it dripped down the vampires neck.The necks of the men were spewing with blood for Cleo to feast on.They agonized in pain and screamed in the hopes someone would hear them."No one can save you now that your MINE!!!!"Cleo said as she dug in for another drink.When she was done with 'feasting' the bodies lay next to each other sucked dry of their blood and looked like a pair of skeletons.The look on their faces never tired Cleo out for they satisfied her in a way that nothing in the world could.She came up the one of the bodies and bended down and said ,"Too bad we didn't get to know each other, but it was a treat meeting you two!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is short but you know what happens when school is back on.ok i know the blood part was i guess gross but anyways in the next chapter Cleo starts to find the truth that she has another side to her.YES she has a split personality.One side is nice,sweet and kind,as for the other is daring,evil and dangerous.Cleo also starts to realize what her other side is up to.As for BB starts to fall in love with Cleo,but which one should he chose Cleo or Terra?Terra meets Slade agian and makes a deal to make Cleo his apprentice so Terra can have BB to her self.lots to write so you better review if you want to get the next chapter.


End file.
